


Make Way To Start (Revolution)

by FrozenHearts



Series: Connections Around Eos (And Other Hidden Monstrosities) [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Canon Compliant, Cor Leonis Adopts Prompto Argentum, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Meetings, Gen, Kingsglaive - Freeform, M/M, Nyx Ulric Lives, Parent Cor Leonis, Pre-Canon, SOLDIER Cloud Strife, crownsguard, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Nyx can't help but fall head over heels for the new trainee- too bad he's Cor Leonis's son!





	Make Way To Start (Revolution)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to keep writing even with my depression because I miss it and I never wrote Nyx, Crowe and Cloud before so I wanted to try something new. I also really love the idea of Cor adopting both Prompto and Cloud and the two being raised as brothers. I know it's not canon but it's a cute idea

Nyx knew that Crowe was laughing at him. Whether he had food on his chin during lunch or he tripped himself up training with a lance, she was always laughing at something he did and this time was no different. Crowe had a nice laugh, albeit a loud one; more of a bark than anything, followed by wheezing and a snort before she calmed herself down.

If it wasn't so obnoxious Nyx probably would have thought it was cute.

"Man if you side-stepped even an inch further you would have face-planted!" Crowe howled, making a fist to bang against her knee as she leaned over, "The Almighty Nyx Ulrc, taken down by his own spear!"

Nyx rolled his eyes, banishing the lance back into the Armiger, "Ha ha, laugh all you want but I remember you weren't that great when you started either!"

Crowe shrugged, "It's called practice. And patience- none of which you have."

Nyx scoffed- as if he had no patience. He totally had patience! He had to be patient just to get through the immigration checkpoints. He had to be patient just to let his toast cook properly before pulling it out of the toaster and burning his fingers. Training definitely required patience; how did anyone expect him to beat Cor the Immortal in a sparring match? With a man who treated every training session like it was life and death?

Speaking of Cor, Nyx checked his watch. Five minutes to three; the Glaives had to be out by then to let the Crownsguard in. Rolling his shoulders he walked towards Crowe, jutting his chin at the door, "Newbies are coming in five. Wanna watch?"

Crowe grinned, patting the seat next to her on the bench.

\----

Noctis could see how nervous Prompto was was they walked into the training hall. Ignis and Gladio had decided to spar with themselves, leaving the other two to wait for Cor Leonis to show up. Which was supposed to happen five minutes ago, but who was ever on time for these training sessions? Noctis watched as Prompto bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth as he let his eyes dart around the ring. He could see from the corner of his eye two Glaives sitting and chatting on the sidelines- if he remembered correctly the guy's name was Nyx. The woman, with her brown hair in a messy bun and cocky grin he could see even from the far side of the room he couldn't place.

Ugh. Of course they had to to train in front of the seniors. Of course they were going to embarrass themselves and fall over their own feet and maybe even accidentally stab one another. All to the amusement of the Glaives and none other than The Immortal.

 His despair was short lived, as Prompto suddenly perked up, smiling broadly as Cor finally walked in, along with another man.

"Dad! Cloud, you're here!" Prompto exclaimed, Noctis choking as he watched Prompto practically bound over to them and get swept up in a hug by the other blond guy. Gladio chuckled, clapping him on the back as they watched them talk, Cor smiling proudly at something Prompto said, while Cloud was eerily silent, offering a simple smile and ruffle of his hair.

"His dad is the Immortal?!" Noctis hissed at his advisor and shield. Gladio shrugged, whilst Ignis had the decency to look even a little embarassed; had they known and not told them? Did they not know at all? Before he could ask, Prompto was dragging Cloud over to where they were sitting, the guy looking every bit like he'd rather be anywhere else. His clothes were similar to that of a Glaive, with a dark navy sweater and baggy black cargo pants. Heavy boots adorned his feet and an odd shoulder piece covered his left arm. Spikes poked out of the dome, a single sleeve running down his arm. His hair was just like Prompto's, his eyes practically glowing an eerie sea foam green.

"Prince Noctis?" Cloud asked politely as Prompto nudged him, "I'm Cloud Strife. Thanks for watching my little idiot of a brother."

Prompto squawked but Noctis wasn't paying attention as he let his focus dart towards the two Glaives sitting across the training area. Crowe was practically howling at Nyx, and Nyx looked like he just got stabbed with Cupid's arrow.

"Uh, yeah, no problem." Noctis managed to offer when he caught Ignis raising an eyebrow from the corner of his vision- answer him or answer to me for your atrocious manners. Cloud's grip was tight on his hand as he shook it, feeling like the knuckles in his hand would snap clean through. He wasn't expecting that and Cloud honestly looked pretty lanky too. Weird.

And suddenly Cor was leading Cloud off to the center of the training area, summoning his weapons for a demonstration. The blue crystalline afer-images floated in the air, hesitant to leave before dissipating entirely back into the aether. Cloud's stance read nonchalance, almost boredom as he did something to his shoulder armor, and he thought for a minute he could see an unearthly green glow where his eyes were. A sword appeared at his back, and Noctis turned to Gladio's whistle of awe.

"What?" Noctis asked.

Gladio jutted his chin at the weapon, "Buster Sword. Thought those were only in legend, man."

"What do you mean, like they didn't exist?" Noctis pressed.

Ignis was the one to answer, "Back in Midgard, which was a neighboring country to Insomnia, the people lived underground. The weapon was really only used by those In SOLDIER, a mercernary company to rival the Shinra Electric Company. Incidentally, the company also works alongside Niflheim."

"So Prompto, your brother is a mercernary?" Noctis turned to his friend, who looked almost bored as he sat on his phone, the sound of King's Knight blaring from the speaker.

"Yup. Cor- Dad, I mean- adopted Cloud before he adopted me, found him in some military base or something according to what he's allowed to tell me."

Allowed. That meant the information was classified, even tot he guy's own family. Come to think of it, Noctis had been privy to Prompto's file upon meeting him, and much of the information was redacted or blacklisted, considered to be extremely above his pay grade; he didn't really see who else besides his father could be given access but Noctis pushed the thought away.

"I'm excited to see that sword in action, though," Gladio cut in, nudging Ignis as he added, "Five gil says Cor owns his ass."

Ignis smirked, pushing up his glasses, "I say ten that Prompto's brother emerges the victor."

\------

Nyx felt the sweat on his palms as he and Crowe watched the match between Cor and the new guy. Who, by the way, was friggin' hot. Like, boil eggs on a sidewalk hot. See a mirage in the Leide desert hot. Burn your tongue on Ebony because you drank it too fast hot. That kind of hot. And Crowe was living it up, laughing at him as his face burned while watching this guy flip and swing around Cor like it was nothing when it had taken him so many years just to be able to dodge out of the way in time.

Sue him if he practically drooled at the expanse of skin showing when the guy's shirt rode up during a back flip.

 "Someone's got a cruuuuuuu-ush!" Crowe sing-songed, snickering when Nyx smacked her arm, "Looks a little like Argentum, no? You sure he's old enough for you?"

Nyx rolled his eyes, letting himself admire the new guy before looking at Prompto Argentum. Blond hair, blue eyes, lanky but exuberantly cheerful all the time. That was Prompto for you and yeah, they looked similar, but something about the other guy was different, broodier, darker. Definitely older than Prompto but now as he went over to Prompto and the Prince and ruffled his hair with a sultry smirk, Nyx could definitely see a family resemblance.

"Maybe theyre's brothers?" Crowe added, frowning slightly as they watched none other than Cor The Immortal approach and sling an arm around both of the blond boys, a proud look on his face. Prompto seemed to eat the praise up while the other boy rolled his eyes, determined to look forever cool in front of embarrassing adult figures in his life.

"Do you think Prompto would help me ask out his brother?" Nyx found himself asking, making Crowe bark with laughter. He felt his face burn as the other group looked over to watch Crowe fall into hysterics. Her loud exclamations of "You wanna ask out Argentum's brother?!" were not helping in the slightest.

At the glare he was receiving from the Immortal, Nyx counted his lucky stars that he didn't die from the glaring alone.

Nyx wished he was dead when he caught the other blond guy- the Immortal's friggin's son of all people- look at him thoughtfully before clapping a hand on Prompto's back and saying,"Let's mosey, little bro, you gotta show me around."

Boy, did Nyx wish the ground would swallow him right now. He was hopelessly in love. And Crowe would never let him live it down.


End file.
